Once Upon a Cresent Moon
by Dear-Reader-MC
Summary: Fail summary is fail. Gauken Hetalia universe. Human (fanon) names. Rated M for 'sexy things' and excessive use of vulgar language. PastaRice (2p!Italyx2p!China). Duel-written. Smaller pairings. Fav/Reviews encourage! It's a lot better than it sounds, trust me. Contains supernatural creatures. The ending is FAILED for chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**(( A/N: /T/: Hello crack pairing lovers. We are here with another PastaRice story~ /M/ Has some sort of fetish with gakuen-like Hetalia AUs so... ANOTHER SCHOOL UNIVERSE YAAAEEEAAAEEEYY~! Anyway, there will be other, smaller pairings involved, yada-yada...**

**But... to explain what the fuck is going on... WE BLAME ENGLAND! So... a small prologue for you here...**

**One month ago, Arthur Kirkland, the British student, failed in a magic spell attempt which unknowingly at the time pulled Wang Yao's and Feliciano Vargas' opposite counterparts into their world.**

**Like I said... we blame England. Cool? Cool. It was /M/'s idea because she's a crackhead. But she's my crackhead. **

**/M/: -doesn't actually do crack, just lots of candy and music- **

**/T/: BUT! GOOD NEWS! /M/ HAS DECIDED THERE WON'T BE (alot)MIND FUCKING IN THIS ONE~! And to make up for the lack of the superly-natural of the "Does This Count?" story, /M/ wants to put them in this one too so... TELLIN' YA AHEAD OF TIME! But, I'm not sure of the purpose of this... BUT EXPECT THE SAME CONTENT AS THE PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED STORY BECAUSE SMUT AND SMEX IS DELICIOUS~! **

**ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS, ENJOY THE STORY~! ))**

Luciano sighed, bored out of his mind. "_Motherfucking roommate," _he thought, this obviously not being a good first impression. He sat there, as beautiful as he always has been. _"I know he's new too but Fuck! I can't even go to the room without him yet. What the CAZZO!?" _he mentally cursed. He hated waiting. Waiting sucked and was for boring people that have nothing to do. He- obviously- **(( just a hint, all the kids here are 'monsters'))** was not a boring person. He sat there, feeling his fangs ache, eager to sleep.

Cao walked down the same hall that Luciano was present, though not looking that particular direction. Beside him, was obviously a student who had been there much longer. To Cao, he had only addressed himself as Leon and told him to follow. He hasn't shown the slightest emotion and remained quiet the entire time. They walked up to the door, and Luciano. Cao looked down, raising an eyebrow, and Leon pulled out a key, giving it to Cao. "This is your room. You are roommates. I'm leaving now," was all he said before walking away. Cao simply scoffed and started unlocking the door.

Luciano looked at him rather rudely before standing up with his bag. "_Seems like an ass to me... kinda cute though."_

Cao unlocked the door and went inside, but quickly wrinkled his nose and put a hand over it. "Fucking has a scent to it... Ugh!" he complained, tossing his own bag aside.

Luciano walked in, "Oh mio Dio. Che cosa e questo odore del cazzo?!" he covered his very... very.. very sensitive nose. "Puzza come una prositiuta morta..." he grinned to himself.

Cao groaned. _"Damnit... He's a westerner..." _Cao also had a sensitive nose. "I'm not even going to try and figure out what you just said..." he responded, looking around the room. It was pretty roomy... The couch and beds are used and pretty filthy, and there is rope in the closet. There are also blade or claw marks or something on some of the walls. Talk about welcoming.

"I had said that it smells like a dead prostitute in here, and who the fuck was in here?! Woverine?!" he complained and opened a window, making the smell not as bad.

"Does smell like a dead prostitute... and I should know..." Cao responded, smirking. "But about the poor conditions, I wouldn't be too fucking surprised if he was here..." Cao looked at the beds; they were bunk beds. "I'm on top," he said, climbing up to see if it was any good. Lets just say, he's buying some memory foam.

Luciano sighed, "I would be hungry if it had a slight perfume hint... shit. Now I'm hungry..." he said and his fangs grew slightly. "Oh," he said looking at Cao, "Don't try and pull the 'I've fucked every girl and I'm a badass thing' because... well... I eat people like that," he said with a happy smile. "Then use their bodies for stuff they normally wouldn't do~" he grinned, eyes full of truth.

Cao turned to him, an unamused expression on his face. He pointed to it. "You see my face? This is my 'not giving a fuck' face. I'll do whatever the hell I please and there ain't shit you can do, cunt-fuck!" he responded, sliding off the bed and digging through his bag.

Luci's skin turned pale pale pale; veins going black and eyes turning bright yellow. He walked over to Cao and placed an ice cold hand on his shoulder, looking at him with a murderous look that -again- would scare the living shit out of anyone. His fangs slid out over his bottom lip, which twitched up into a smirk. "Smartmouth little bitch aren't we?" he said, refraining from hitting the Chinese teen.

Cao pushed Luciano's hand off his shoulder, though after having a shiver run down his spine. "Don't touch me..." he said, pulling out something and quickly sliding it inside his pocket, then pulled out a phone.

Luciano was _**very**_ tempted to throw the other against the wall and bite him then and there- but... he'd get horny, and it didn't feel worth it at the moment.

Cao didn't look at Luciano, but tossed his bag on the bed, dialing in a number and calling someone. He then started speaking in obviously Chinese, and quickly hung up. "I'm going someplace. Don't dig through my shit," he said, opening the door.

"Nope," he said shutting the door with his foot, then standing in front of it. "If you go I get to do whatever the fuck I want, when ever the fuck I want. AND if I wake up and your fucking some girl I'm throwing her out the window. Got it? Thirdly; No. Illegal. Shit," he said flicking the other's face hard. "I find out anything illegal is going on with you I'm draining your body, then shoving it in the freezer."

Cao glared hard at him, shoving him aside. "Fuck off, asswipe! No one asked you! And besides, I wouldn't let you the honor of watching me fuck anything! You aren't involved with me and my personal life, so mind your own fucking business!" he barked back, opening the door again, still glaring.

Luciano grinned at him, then put on a sickeningly sweet smile. "Of course~" he said in a slightly girlier tone.

Cao's eye twitched before he let out a very verbal groan and slammed the door once outside, and met up with a group of people he had met during his previous month here, and drove off to do a little... 'shopping'.

Luciano sat on his bed, and laid there- staring at the door.

Couple hours later, there was a loud knocking at the door. "HEY DIPSHIT, OPEN UP!" shouted a voice from the other side of the door, obviously Cao's.

Luciano ignored the call, and turned on his side.

The door opened anyway. Cao and two other unknown faces walked inside carrying things. "You stupid fuck-face..." Cao groaned, but blew it off. He motioned for the other two to leave, after setting the stuff down, and they in fact leave, shutting the door. Cao, pulled off the sheets of the bed, and put memory foam on it, and new sheets. Bright red ones, in fact, it took the appearance of the Chinese flag. He also started putting up posters and stuff on the walls, disregarding all the marks. The posters had that of suggestively posed attractive women. He even started building a computer desk, having bought everything for a computer. Monitor, mouse, speakers, the whole nine yards.

Luciano sighed, got up and looked at him, obviously mad. "I'll sleep on the fucking ceiling then," he growled and floated up to the ceiling, sticking to it like a ball to the ground.

Cao looked up with a questioning expression. "What the fuck..." He shrugged it off, and started spraying the air with something, that killed the awful dead prostitute smell, but replaced it with a sex smell. Cao was all too familiar with it though. "There... now this shit-hole is bearable to live in."

"Smells like home."

"Exactly. Though, that implies the inhabitants of your 'home' constantly has something relating to sex going on."

"Home was me, and my dinner that night. Though... sometimes she begged for it. The guys were the easiest. Just a simple little-" he let out a **very** sexy moan that would turn anyone on, "and viola. Dinner."

**((M: -neeeeeeeeded to put that in there so fucking badly x'D))**

Cao shivered at that sound, before facing him with a greatly disturbed expression. "What the fuck was that?"

Luciano dropped so his upside down face was right next to Cao's ear, and did it again- BUT. Sexier. It had been too long but he knew THIS GUY wasn't going to give in easily.

Cao jumped, and pushed Luciano's face away, while moving the opposite direction, looking at him with a shocked expression, a hint of fear. "WH-WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Luciano fell off the ceiling, curl sticking to Cao's shirt, and some part of his body rubbing hard against Cao's scar. He stayed there not able to move, eyes watering because of how tightly his curl was being pulled.

"GYAH!" Cao groaned, arching his back at the sudden pressure there, pulling even more on Luciano's curl, that he didn't even notice. Hell, he didn't even notice Luciano's face yet.

Luciano whimpered semi-loudly, more tears falling.

Cao turned to him and gave him a confused look. "The fuck you crying about, horse-ass?!"

Luciano let out a **((coughirrisestablecoughcough))** soft moan and moved with Cao's shirt, "D-d... d-d-don't m-m-..m-move..."

"What? Why the fuck not?"

Luciano dug his heel into Cao's scar, "That thing on your b- Ah...back. Thats... my curl..." he said trying to undo it, but failing.

Cao groaned and arched his back again. "T-Then get it off, and stop touching me!"

"I-I can't you dickf- NYA~ STOP MOVING~!" he smacked Cao's chest, big mistake. He had made Cao's chest move back, giving Luci a MAJOR- well, you know.

"I got a fucking pair of scissors, just cut it off!"

"YOU. DO NOT. WANT. THAT TO HAPPEN. UNLESS. YOU WANT TO BE ABLE. TO SHOVE A MOTHERFUCKING BOWLING BALL UP YOUR ANUS. GOT THAT?!" Luciano looked up at him, with an adorable blush on his harsh face, and kept trying to untangle it, it only making him harder. Cao's breathing wasn't helping any and he dug his heel into the scar again.

Once more, Cao let out a groan, arching his back. "FINE! I GOT A BETTER IDEA!"

"What is it?"

Cao started undoing his shirt, quickly being to take it off and rushed away from Luciano, turning and looking at him, panting a little, and trying to rub his pained back.

Luciano sat there in the middle of the room, LE ADORABLENESS, trying to untangle it- letting out soft moans every other touch.

Cao groaned again, in annoyance. "You're such a fucking pain..." he said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one, sitting down on the floor.

Luciano sent him a death glare and a hiss, blush making it less scary than it should have been. He finally got the shirt off and looked at it, feeling the material. "Is... is this..." he looked up at Cao, "Why the fuck do you wear fine silk?"

Cao looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Huh?" he asked, blowing out a puff of smoke. "Because, I can and it feels nice... Looks damn good too... Makes me look more sexy."

"_I wouldn't doubt that," _Luciano thought, looking up at Cao again. "_Dayum... so glad it lo- FUCK."_

"What are you lookin' at?" Cao said roughly, forming a glare.

Lucianos eyes darkened, and he got up, walking past Cao, seeing a crescent moon in the window. "No no no no no no... no.. shit..." he said closing any way for the light to get in, moving as far away from the window as he could.

Cao groaned, still glaring. "The fuck is the problem now?"

"Crescent moon for vampire is full moon for werewolf... a-and its painful..." he said drawing his legs in closer, it being the only thing he was actually scared of.

Cao sighed, finishing that cigarette, and lighting another. "Not my problem..." he said, as if he could defend himself if it came down to that... he probably could.

"I... it... I just... it might turn into your problem..." he said, putting his head in his knees, already feeling it starting. "Oh god..." his voice went squeaky at the end.

"...Whatever..." Cao replied, actually being a little frightened.

A loud crack was heard, and Luciano stayed in his corner, obviously having been through this a lot, bones moving and reshaping, skin softening then going rock-hard and semi see through, Luciano looked up at Cao, green tears going down his face, eyes glowing bright white.

Cao turned away, blowing out another puff of smoke, and pulling out a magazine to take his mind off what's going on with Luciano.

Luciano got up, and wobbled his way over to Cao, holding onto him for no real reason, ice cold... no heartbeat... no warmth... pleading for Cao to hold him, in his own way.

Cao's eyes widened and he snapped his head toward Luciano. "Th-the fuck are you doing?!"

Luciano looked at him, face like a boy who's lost everything, _everything._ The poor boy doesn't even have a fucking heartbeat anymore, poor thing...

Cao's expression softened, slightly, and he looked away again after shivering, since Luciano's cold body was touching his bare skin. "I... I can't do anything to help..."

"H-hold me?" he asked, voice like a 3 year old's; small, weak, scared...

Cao felt a little, disturbed, by his changing appearance, but after sighing, wrapped his arms around him. "Only because I know you'll bug me until I do..."

Luciano snuggled into Cao's arms, smiling softly and falling asleep.

Cao sighed again, and shivered. He looked around for something, ended up pulling a blanket down and wrapping it around them, since Cao was freaking cold. He sighed again, and just fell into a half-sleep daze.

Luciano sighed and whimpered in his sleep.

**A few days later... **

Cao snuck down the halls as quietly as he could, it being the middle of the night. He was curiously holding the edges of his collar together, preventing view of his neck and center collarbone which he usually exposes. He quickly made it to his room and went inside, locking it once in and sighed in relief.

Luciano looked over at him from his bed and grinned, "Yo, Slut. What's with hiding the chest? Wearing hooker clothes or somethin'?" he asked grinning, then eyes going back to his screen.

Cao shot Luciano a glare. "Shut up, ass-face," he barked back, still holding onto his collar, making his new destination: the closet.

Luciano looked at him curiously, went over and stopped him in front of the closet, with a grin. "You are aren't you?"

Cao glared at him once more. "As if! Move it! I got business in there," he said, trying to push him aside with his free hand.

Luciano grinned, not being able to be moved with only one.

"I said move it lard-ass!" he said, pushing harder.

"Nope."

Cao growled and hardened his glare, pushing harder. "I... said... move it..."

"Why?"

"Because I fucking need to get in there you ass-nugget! MOVE!"

"Hmmmm..." he fake thought. "Nope."

"AND WHY THE FUCK NOT?!"

"Because, I have my shit in there right now, I'll unpack the rest tomorrow."

"Damnit you ass-sock! I just need to go in there! I'm not going to dig through your fucking stuff! IT'S NOT JUST YOUR FUCKING CLOSET, NOW MOVE!"

"Why don't you, a. stop yelling, b. calm down, and c. I said shut up. My dinner is in there also."

Cao let out an irritated groan, turning around. "FINE THEN! FUCK YOU!" he barked, mumbling curses in Chinese and letting out an annoyed sigh.

Luciano smirked, "Do you not believe me?"

"BELIEVING YOU ISN'T THE ISSUE, FUCKTARD!"

"Then what is?" he asked peeking in the door looking at the heavily drugged girl. "Good she's still out..."

"I need to use that fucking closet for none of your business! I don't care if you have a soon-to-be dead bitch or your things in there!"

"Just because you wearing hooker clothes? I'm tempted to yell it out to the whole dorm."

Cao snapped his head back around, glaring at him again. "WHAT'S WITH YOU AND THINKING I'M WEARING SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"You're hiding your chest; it's the middle of the night and I can see through certain materials. Nice bows," he said smirking.

Cao's eyes snapped wide, making an "Nngh!" sound in surprise, and blushing a little. "You little fuck... Fine! So what if I am! It was just a stupid bet! Now let me get them off you asshole!"

"Nah, they look good on you," he said honestly.

"Fuck you!" he barked, blushing a little more. "It's... humiliating!"

"No, the red mixed with your white skin is perfect. The black making your skin paler."

Cao scoffed, turning his head back. "Whatever... dick-face."

"I'm being serious," he sighed.

"Just let me take it off..."

"Why?"

"I already fucking told you why! I don't want to take it off in front of YOU... Especially you..."

"If I look at you and squint I can see through it," he threatened. "And the door is right there, I could easily tell but..." He started to get up.

Cao shivered at the thought, and headed for the door.

"The fuck? I'm moving for you, dick."

Cao stopped and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Huh? The fuck you mean?"

Luciano got up and moved from in front of the door to the closet, "There." Luci said, then looked at him and as soon as Cao was about to open the door, pinning him to it instead.

Cao looked at him wide-eyed, collar falling back down, exposing his neck, which had a leather collar around it. 'Th-the fuck are you doing?"

Luciano grinned, eyes turning bright pink, "Bitches be learnin colours." He smirked then slid one hand up Cao's chest.

Cao felt heat start racing to his cheeks, looking at Luciano with a more shocked expression, starting to squirm some. "Wh-what?"

"Pink, black, green, blue yellow~" he half sang. "Lust, normal, sadness, irritate, hate." He grinned and looked all around Cao's neck (where it was exposed) and saw a shimmering spot. "Found it~" he lightly bit into it, sucking softly, holding Cao still.

The heat rushing to Cao's face grew, and he let out a soft moan at the bite, and started feeling another reaction. "Nngh-ahh... Wh-what are y-you doing?"

Luciano sucked more out, then replaced what he took with a uhm... well, I guess you could say 'love-venom'. It makes the effect of the blood sucking stronger. "Punishment."

"Wh-what?" he moaned, continuing to squirm a little, and feeling a slight pain pretty much at his vital regions. _"Damned skin-tight clothing...!" _

"Just feel~" he said, after the venom quickly mixed with his blood. He sucked again, kissing the spot while he did having bitten on the sensitive spot of Cao's neck.

Cao let out a couple soft moans now and again, looking at Luciano with, not very much a shocked expression but more, 'uke'-like. "nnghh..."

Luciano smirked and stopped sucking the blood, and pulled away, then smiled at Cao. "Your blood tastes unnaturally good..."

Cao was silent for a moment, before responding with, "Th-there's more about me than wh-what I've let you know..."

"Like?"

Cao forced a small smirk. "L-Like I'd tell you..."

Luciano leaned back to the spot to rebite.

Cao's smirk quickly faded, letting out a soft groan. _"Something's up with this guy's biting... and the pain.. there... keeps growing... WHAT A FUCKING TERRIFIC TIME TO BE WEARING SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" _

Luciano rebit and sucked hard, venom still mixed, "Sure you don't want to tell me?"

Cao let out a more audible groan, instead of a moan, feeling too much of a painful restraint from elsewhere. "N-No..!"

"Maybe you should take the outfit off if it hurts so bad~"

Cao took a gulp. "I-It's underneath these normal clothing... I-I'll be butt-ass naked when I take them off... B-But it wouldn't be hurting if you weren't doing this!"

"Nnn?"

Cao groaned softly. "D-do I have to be even more straightforward?"

Luciano held the rim of Cao's shirt, "You might," he said then _**ripped**_ it off.

Cao's eyes widened as he tried to cover himself with his arms, what blush he had, deepening.

Luciano grinned at him, purring softly. "No need to be shy Cao~"

"Sh-shut up! I-Idiot..." he replied, looking away, blushing more, and shivering from the cold he now felt.

"If you're not, then this-" he ripped Cao's pants off, "Should be fine, ve?"

Cao's eyes widened again, and immediately shot his hands down to cover the view, groaning softly. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Simply helping~" he smirked then bit Cao's neck where it would be impossible to hide.

Cao let out a sharp groan, flinching in the sudden pain, not from Luciano's bite directly.

Luciano grinned and slid one really sharp nail towards the side of the underwear thing.

Cao looked at him with an even more uke-ish expression, blushing even harder. He bent his legs a little in attempt to ease his pain.

Luciano grinned and cut the hips of it, making it fall. "Better~?" he smirked before pressing him against the door again.

"GYAAH!" he exclaimed, face turning completely red and was thankful he kept his hands down there, but had to keep it from sticking out. "I-IDIOT! I-I'M PRACTICALLY NAKED NOW!"

Luciano tilted Cao's face up to meet his eyes, which were bright pink, and a little hypnotizing.

"Nn... L-Luciano...?" he asked, a slight shaking in his voice.

"Yes~"

"Wh-why are you... d-doing this...?"

"Can you keep a secret~?

Cao, about to break over the line of submissivity, nodded slowly.

Luciano leaned down, and gently pressed his lips to Cao's, sending him a calm loving aura that encloses them both.

Stunned, Cao stood unmoving for a few moments, before by some unknown force, he kissed back.

Luciano pulled away, "I know that you don't really mean that... but..." he heard a groan from the closet, and looked at Cao. "One moment," he said getting the girl and throwing her outside into the dorm hall before closing and locking the door again.

"W-wasn't that your dinner?"

"I can go another week," he said going back over to Cao and kissing him again.

Cao refrained from moving his hands, feeling very exposed, but softly kissed back, not sure why as of yet.

Luciano smiled, tilting Cao's head up just a little higher.

He let out a soft moan, looking at Luciano with half-opened eyes.

Luciano looked at him, a small smile on his face. "Please, move your hands?"

Cao swallowed a small lump in his throat, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Wh-why...?"

"Please?"

He swallowed another small lump, and reluctantly removed his hands.

Luciano smiled at him, ripping the top to the outfit- it falling off. He leaned down and kissed Cao's neck, purring, and slid his arm around Cao's back and rubbed the scar hard.

Cao let out a loud moan, then panted some. "Th-that's... sensitive..."

"Thats the point, Doll-face," he smirked before doing it again.

Cao let out another loud moan, and instinctively clinged to him, arching his back.

"Never thought you'd bottom someone Cao~" he smirked sliding one hand up Cao's side, to the back of his neck, "Its adorable~" he leaned down and kissed him again.

Cao kissed back, but was very unnerved and he felt his ego deflate when Luciano said 'bottom'... and even more so with that following comment. He then felt small, weak, submissive... and gave in to those feelings.

Luciano picked up Cao, and carried him over to the bed.

"H-huh?" Cao looked up at Luciano, confused, his brain not processing what Luciano might be intending.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, "I can warm you up."

"W-well... considering I'm pretty much naked..." he said, then realized who he's talking to and that he IS naked. He then bent his knees in and covered himself with his hands again, once more feeling extremely embarrassed. **(( Not that there's anything to be embarrassed about, hinthintwinkwink~ ))**

Luciano sighed and watched him.

Cao looked back up at Luciano, with, to pretty much anyone else in Luciano's position, would find somewhat cute, unintentionally. "Y-you never gave me a legit answer..."

"To?"

"T-to... why... you were doing, those things... Why you are... doing them... ...to me..." he said, honestly lost, with a bit of a dimmed voice.

"Because," he sat on the bed, "I.. like you."

Cao looked at him, requiring a moment for his brain to register **(( This IS still China, ya know... )) **what was just spoken. Once it did register, his eyes widened some and he quickly looked away, honestly not knowing how to respond to that. He liked Luciano as well, but burrowed those feelings.

Luciano sighed and looked away.

Cao kept his gaze away. "I... I'm not as good with words as you might think..."

"I guessed..."

"I... I guess.. I like you too..." he said, hiding his face.

Luciano looked at Cao and smiled, kissing him gently again.

Cao kissed back, feeling a bit... less embarrassed.

Luciano looked at Cao, "Would you... uh.."

"Would... would I, what?"

"N-nevermind... its stupid..."

Cao's face hardened. "No, not nevermind... You brought it up, so spit it out."

"I was going to ask if you... would.. its stupid.. but.." he looked away again, "Go out with me?" _"Of course he won't, I mean.. its not like you just bit him or anything."_

Cao started to think out how this came to pass. Only a few days ago they met, at each other's throats. Comforted him ONCE. Enter the room in the middle of the night, lost a bet into wearing hooker clothing. Be found out about it easily. Basically forced into 'sexy time', and now being asked to go out with him. He's been through crazier, how bad could this get? It took a few moments to put all of that together in Cao's head, but he blushed a little more than he already was and calmed his nerves. "...A-Alright... J-just don't go making a big fuss over it..."

Luciano looked at him in surprise, "Really?!"

Cao raised an eyebrow at him, nodding slightly. "Y-yeeaahhh..."

Luciano smirked, and laid over Cao, smirking at him. "Good answer," he said before kissing the bite marks, then taking the thing on Cao's neck off.

Cao moaned very softly, still keeping his hands where they are to cover himself.

Luciano looked at him and smiled, "No need to cover yourself il mio amore," he said, glad Cao didn't understand him.

"I wouldn't need to, if you didn't cut the damn thing off..."

Luciano rolled his eyes and laid a blanket over Cao, "Better?"

Cao slowly nodded.

Luciano smiled, "Now, move your hands?"

Cao sighed softly, moving his hands from that area.

Luciano leaned down and kissed him gently.

Cao kissed back, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Luciano's neck.

Luciano slid one hand up Cao's side.

Cao shivered a little, looking up at Luciano with another submissive expression.

"How far would you go?"

"H-huh?"

"How... far... would... you... go. Tonight?"

"You didn't need to say it like that, dip-shit... But... to answer, your question... uhm... I-I'm not sure..."

Luciano sighed and kissed the bite marks again.

"I... h-have a question..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Wh-what was with that bite of yours...?"

"This one?" he asked, biting again and sucking semi hard. replacing the taken blood with the venom again.

Cao let out a moan, grabbing onto Luciano. "Ahh! Y-Yes..."

Luciano grinned and waited till it mixed, then took a small suck; it feeling like the big suck he took. "Usually I only get these reactions from someone I've had sex with. **((Side note: Yao and Feli had gotten drunk and did it on multiple occasions, just sayin.))**

"A-and what i-is that suppose to m-mean?"

"No idea, but I like it," he said sucking hard, the venom making it AASDGASKJDGHAK. **(( REALLY FUCKING STRONG))**

Cao moaned louder, holding onto Luciano even more so.

"Nng-ha..." Luci pulled back, staring into Cao's eyes, "Cao..."

Cao looked back in his eyes, panting very lightly, squirming a bit with his legs.

"Cao," Luci said lightly kissing him, then down his neck. "I.. need you." (-goes to the website-)

"_Honestly... why me of all people though...?" _he thought, holding onto Luciano. "..L-Luciano..."

"Yes?"

"...I'll... I'll tell you when I'm ready..."

Luciano sat up, and looked down at him- suddenly mad for some reason, but it not showing.

Cao looked up at him, confused. "...Wh... what's wrong...?" _"Was it something I said...? It's just- ...I feel something will happen if I tell him right now..." _he thought.

Luciano sighed and got up, "I need a walk," he said going over to the window. "I might be back in the morning," he said before jumping out, gliding to the ground.

Cao sat up, and sighed. "Fuck... Shouldn't of brought it up..." he said to himself, sliding out of the bed, and putting something on, before climbing up into his own and going to sleep.

Luciano was out for a very, very, very long time. Around 2 or so days. He walked through the door to their dorm and floated up to the ceiling, laying on his face.

Not two minutes after, Cao entered the room, slamming the door to the wall and glaring at Luciano. "HEY. STICKY FUCK. GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE."

Luciano let himself drop, falling on the ground hard.

Cao kept his glare, marching over after slamming the door shut and hovered over him, looking down on him. "WHERE THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Luciano looked up at him, "It doesn't matter."

Cao shoved his foot in Luciano's face. "YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT MATTERS! FUCKING DAMN, IF I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA ACT LIKE THIS AS A REACTION, I WOULDN'T OF EVEN BROUGHT IT UP!"

"The fuck are you talking about? I went to have dinner then go see my sister! God am I not allowed to hold my fucking nephew or something?!" **((- Ms logic. he has a family x'D))**

"Just- What? YOU FUCKING ASS-CUNT! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE TAKING A DAMN WALK! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR DAYS! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CONTACT ME! JEEZ IF THIS IS HOW YOU'RE GONNA TREAT ME THEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I DECIDED TO BE WITH YOU!" he yelled, then removed his foot and turned and stormed to the door.

"I have a reason," he said calmly- sounding very hurt.

Cao snapped back, still looking harshly at him. He scoffed, crossing his arms. "Oh yeah? Tell me then. I'd gladly hear it," he said, harshly.

"I said a walk because thats what it originally was, then I got a call from my sister and... I.." he wiped his now pouring tears, "I couldn't call you because I w-wanted to spend my nephew's every last m-moment with h-him before he d-d-died... he was fucking 2! 2!"

Cao was utterly shocked, though he only showed part of it. "I-I wouldn't of interfered or anything... But you've been gone for days... You still could have contacted me or something!"

Luciano got up and layed on his bed, holding the pillow close to him, "I-in... my arms... h-he di-died... i-in my arms..." he cried into the pillow.

Now Cao felt bad. Normally he wouldn't give a fuck and walk away. Obviously, this was different. He sighed, walking over to Luciano, though hesitant to do something. Since he never really was a caretaker, he wasn't very sure what to do. But he took a guess and hugged him.

Luciano whimpered and hugged back, holding onto him tightly.

"I- ...I'm sorry I yelled..."

"Its okay..." he sniffed wiping his tears, "I'm lame for crying over something like this..."

"I... I wouldn't know... I don't know any family I have left... aside from a younger brother who is who knows where..."

"Oh..." Luciano said then looked up at Cao.

"It doesn't really matter though... I've, sort of raised myself... Not a very good path in the eyes of others... but I do pretty well.."

He smiled and kissed him lightly.

Cao kissed back after a couple seconds, letting out a sigh through his nose.

Luciano sighed softly, and looked at the window.

"...You feel better now, right?"

"Mhm..."

"Good," Cao said, standing up and lighting a cigarette.

Luciano sighed softly, laying back on his bed.

"_Idiot... What a fucking handful..." _Cao thought, blowing out a puff of smoke. _"He's... not too bad though..." _

Luciano had heard what Cao thought, and flinched at it. He pulled the covers over his head and sighed, _"Maybe I should just leave. He doesn't seem to care very much and... I'm fading anyways. My image isn't very strong... no matter what I do I fade, I should just... go back to Feli."_

Cao walked over to the window, discarding the cigarette. He pulled up a chair and sat next to it, gazing out. _"Damnit... I don't get it. When did I start caring? I didn't even realize it while it was happening... Fuck. Now I'm having one of those moments when I fucking confess to myself how much I really do care. Talk about out of fucking character." _He let out a sigh, lighting another cigarette to get his mind off it.

Luciano sighed softly, "Can I have one?"

Cao took one out, tossing it to him, with the lighter. "Knock yourself out..."

Luciano lit it and sighed, "Thanks," he tossed the lighter back.

Cao turned back around, looking at Luciano. "You hungry? ...I could order somethin'"

"I... don't think people sell bodies for food, let alone alive ones," he half chuckled, "Soul, blood and energy is what I need and I only get those from living people."

Cao looked at him, practically unamused. "So you don't eat normal people food?"

"Well, I do. But I have to throw it up later."

"Then... I'll just- hold on..." he said. He let out a sigh, pulling out a phone and calling someone. It obviously were the people he's constantly with when not there. He spoke in Chinese and quickly hung up. "There..."

"What? Who did you call?"

"People..."

Luciano crushed out the cigarette and looked at him, "You never cease to amaze me, Cao."

"Yeah... All I ask is once you're done with her... leave the body... I'll take care of it..."

"Uh, okay? Its basically what I did to you but no uh... pleasure so to say."

"Yeah... I was kinda able to tell that you were sucking blood out of me... You also did more than just that..." he said, blushing a tiny bit at the thought.

"But I gave it back, in a way," he smiled at Cao then flickered- then went solid again. "I... need to eat. Soon..." he mumbled to himself.

"Ehh... She'll be here soon..."

Luciano got up and sat in front of Cao, "If I were to bite you again... what would you do?" he asked leaning closer to Cao's face, lightly kissing him.

Cao kissed back, then looked at him. "I don't know. The bite would probably make me hard again, somehow!"

Luciano smiled, "And would that be bad?"

"W-well.. considering I just had people bring someone here to sustain your hunger..."

"Its not to keep me full as much as keep me alive..." he said slightly flickering. You see, Cao was made with a stronger sense than Luci was, so there for Cao's image was a lot stronger then Luci's and if he didn't get energy from someone he would most definitely fade to death.

"Either way!"

"Thank you, I mean it. It means alot to me."

He blushed slightly. "W-well... g-good..."

Luciano leaned his head on Cao's shoulder, sighing softly. _"So comfortable..."_

Then suddenly, a loud Chinese ringtone went off, blasting both their ears.

"**SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK?!**" he yelled and fell off of Cao's lap, "Mein Gott!" **((yes I know thats German. Its supposed to be.))**

"GYAH! FUCKING PHONE! I swear this piece of shit is trying to kill me!" he said, accepting the call and hearing Chinese on the other end. He sighed and closed it. "Stay by this window." He stood up and left the room, only a few moments later knocking on the window with a hooker next to him.

Luciano smirked and opened the window.

Cao practically shove the hooker through, then went inside himself. He locked the door, then the window. "Dig in," was all Cao said before lighting a cigarette.

Luciano smirked and pulled her onto his lap smiling at her, "Ciao~"

The hooker smirked, running her fingers along Lucinao's body. "Hey there, sexy~"

Cao bit hard in on the cigarette.

Luciano decided to make it non painful, since he was in public, and bit into her neck.

The hooker started LOSING HER SHIT because she was just bitten into. This caused Cao to smirk.

Luciano quickly sucked the soul and energy out, causing her to fall asleep. Then slowly sucked out the blood.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself."

Luciano nodded, then pushed her off of him. "I hate girls who push themselves to THAT. Thats why I have them and not others," Luciano said, going over to Cao and sitting on him again. "Thank you."

"I'll... go take care of that body now..."

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"I'd... rather not say..."

"Why?"

"It's just- It's personal.."

"O...kay?" he got up and moved so Cao could go.

Cao stood up, discarding his cigarette, and pushed the body through the window in which he re-opened. "I won't be long..."

"Kay."

He then went out the window himself, picking up the body and carrying her out of good hearing, sight and scent range... where he began 'discarding' her body in the forest. He came back some 30 minutes to an hour later, a little stiff and his scent off.

Luciano was laying in the middle of the room, a weird puddle of green stuff under his neck. He was asleep and in a weird position.

Cao sighed in relief, heading straight for the bathroom that was connected to the room and running a hot shower. "Gotta get this scent off..." he told himself.

Luciano coughed and woke up, the liquid not on him, and stood up, then fell over again.

Cao made a "meep!" noise, quickly stripping himself with the door closed and launched himself in the shower, and started washing, cursing himself in Chinese under his breath.

Luciano groaned, then tried to stand up again, failing and flickering. _"Sh-shit... what the bloody hell is Arthur doing!?" _**(( Luci is part british after all, being made from a brit.)) **Luciano stumbled to the door, and out to Arthur's room, kicking the door in, with a strong thick italian accent he shouted at the man, both knowing it was Arthur's fault, "WHAT THE CAZZO ARE YOU DOING TO ME YOU BRITISH FUCK?!"

Arthur nearly shit his pants, jumping at the sound of his door being kicked in and shouted, "BLOODY HELL!" in fear. He looked at Luciano wide eyed. "WH-WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?"

Luciano went over to him, and slapped him across the face _**HARD.**_ "You know exactly who the fuck I am!" he shouted, ignoring the fact that Feliciano, Ludwig and Yao were staring at him. He looked over at Feli, glaring. "I'm him! Your fucking magic!" he said wanting to kill Arthur. "Why!? Do you know how painful it is?!"

Arthur had hit the floor as hard as he was slapped, and slowly looked up at him from the ground, holding his face. "W-wait a moment... My magic created you...?"

"YES!" he said, kicking off his shoe, showing Arthur's signature on the bottom of his foot as a scar, then putting it back on. "I thought that I should meet my DAD before I FADETOFUCKINGDEATH!"

"W-was there anyone else? How long ago have you been here? And what the bloody fuck are you talking about?"

"Yes there is! A FUCKING MONTH AN-" he flickered out of sight, then back in. "THAT!"

"A-A month? SO THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! I must of pulled counterparts of Feliciano and Yao from another universe into our own. But, I think the reason you are fading like that is because-"

"BECAUSE I WAS MADE SECOND YOU ASS HOLE! I DON'T HAVE THE FUC-" he flickered, "ENER-" he flickered again, "SOLID!"

"Uhh... I-I couldn't understand you... Something about energy and being solid..."

"Unless you give me energy now from your magic shit I WON'T LIVE PAST TOMORROW." **(Sidenote: the green was the hookers energy being rejected.)**

"Okay okay! O-One question though... Is the other one experiencing this same problem?"

"Not that I've seen."

"Okay... I have an idea on how I might be able to fix it..." Arthur said, standing up and looking through a large, old book.

Luciano sat next to Feliciano, looking a hella lot like him.

"Aha!" Arthur shouted in triumph. "I think I have the solution!"

**The next day...**

Luciano lay in his bed, asleep, looking like he had a stronger image.

Cao was smoking a cigarette, then there was a knock at the door. Cao sighed and answered it, only to find Arthur there, and looking quite intoxicated.

Arthur grinned moronically and clung to him after shouting, "SONN~!"

"GAHH! GET OFF MY YOU DRUNK SON OF A BITCH!" Cao shouted in protest, pushing him off, to no avail.

Luciano groaned and woke up, seeing Feli with Ludwig and quickly closing his eyes again, covering his face. That's something Feli and Luci had in common, do anything for Lud.

Yao was also present, and gave Cao a disturbed look. After Cao finally managed to pull the damn Brit off, he glared at him harshly. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

"I... I... Uhm... Why 'm I here 'gain?" he asked, rubbing his head.

Yao sighed. "We are here to check on that other guy, aru..."

Cao turned to Luciano. "Hey! Bed-potato! What the fuck are these fuckers talking about?"

Luciano got up, only in pj pants showing halleluja chest and went over to them, he pointed at Yao, "Cao this is you," he pointed at Feli, "Me," he pointed at Arthur, "The one who made us," he pointed at Ludwig and twitched "And Feliciano's... toy."

"What the fuck ever. Why are they here?"

"Apparently to make sure I didn't die. And obviously, I haven't. So bye," he said slamming the door shut, then looking at Cao in his magical sexy way. "Tired as fuck, can I go back to sleep?" he asked rolling his shoulder.

Cao rubbed his head. "Knock yourself out... I'm pretty fucking exhausted too... I might as well rest myself.."

"Kay," he said then- for some reason, kissed Cao deeply then laid back down.

Cao had stood there, stunned by the sudden display of affection, before turning his head to the side, blushing a little. He only remained like that for a few moments before climbing up on his bed and laid on his stomach.

Luciano smiled then laid with happy thoughts.

Cao quickly drifted off to sleep, actually snoring softly.

Luciano got up and looked at Cao, watching him.

Cao made a sniffing sound and smirked... "That's... good eating..." he said in his sleep.

Luciano tilted his head.

"...Lu...Luciano..." he moaned softly in his sleep.

Lucino's eyes widened and he stared at Cao, waiting to see what came next.

Cao let out very soft moans, his expression changing to that of which no one of 'seme' classification could really resist. There was hint of blush on his cheeks.

Luciano smiled at him, lightly sliding the back of his finger down Cao's cheek, though the other couldn't feel it. _"I see he's starting to care. He's soon going to be pushed to where he starts wanting to go public with it." _

A small smile graced Cao's face. A rare sight, to see him give a genuine smile. The most you see is a devilish smirk or grin, but that's it regarding such.

Luciano smiled, glad he had perfect memory at this moment, leaning in and giving Cao a small kiss then laying back on his bed.

Cao woke up, and by some unknown force, he got off of his bed, and laid next to Luciano in his.

Luciano looked at him, and smiled, "Hi there. You okay?" he asked, holding Cao.

"...I'm fine..."

Luci sighed, "Lonely?"

"I... I guess..." he said, slightly blushing.

Luciano smiled at him, then lightly kissed his forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"I suppose..."

"Dream about anything~? You talk in your sleep by the way," he said, holding Cao close by the waist, tilting his head up.

"Uhm... n-not really... and I don't care..." he said, blushing a little more.

"But saying my name followed by a moan definitely means something."

"Nyehh..." His eyes widened, then he hid his face, blush darkening.

Luciano tilted Cao's face back up, lightly pressing a kiss to Cao's lips.

Cao kissed back, blush receding.

Luciano smiled and kissed deeper.

Cao kissed back, with just as much depth. He brought his arms around Luciano's neck.

Luciano held Cao closer by the waist, then slid his mouth down to Cao's neck. "May I?"

Cao remained quiet for a moment, before lightly nodding.

Luciano smiled and bit into him gently, and painlessly. Lightly sucking the blood.

Cao released a soft moan, taking hold of Luciano.

"Mmm" he mumbled sucking more.

"Nnn... L-Luciano..." he moaned, blush building up again, gradually becoming hard.

Luciano once again replaced the lost blood with the same venom, but it acting faster. He grinned to himself and sucked again.

Cao moaned louder, clinging onto Luciano.

Luciano sucked more, pulling Cao closer.

Cao softly moaned Luciano's name, slightly rubbing against Luciano. **(( If you know what I mean. ))**

"Nnn~" he said, pulling away. "Cao..." he looked at him with a needing look.

"Wh-what...?" he asked, looking back.

Luciano kissed him, rubbing the scar hard.

Cao moaned loudly into the kiss, arching his back and jabbed against Luciano, blush darkening.

Luci stopped all movement, then looked at him, "Are.. you still not ready?"

Cao looked away, "N-no... I... I am..."

"You suuure~?" he asked rubbing the scar again, the venom making ALL pleasurable feelings even more so.

Cao arched his back again, releasing another loud moan, pushing up against Luciano.

Luciano grinned, "Is that a yes?"

"A-ass... I already, answered..."

"Okay~" he said rubbing it again, biting him again, sucking hard.

Cao let out another loud moan, getting harder. _"Fucking... horny bites..." _he thought.

Luciano smirked and pulled away, pinning Cao to the bed.

Cao looked up at him, eyes slightly widened, letting out a soft moan.

Luciano smiled at him, "Ti amo."

"...Wǒ yě ài nǐ..."

"No idea what that means," he said kissing Cao again.

Cao kissed back, but smirked some in triumph. He got away with a confession.

"Wait..." he said pulling back. "I got it. Thank you Feli for knowing Chinese~" he grinned down at Cao.

"_Fuck," _Cao thought. He got cocky and pretty much jinxed himself. He still had a blush on his face.

Luciano kissed Cao again, trailing one hand down his side.

Cao kissed back, wrapping his arms around Luciano's neck.

Luciano smiled into the kiss, slowly deepening it.

Cao filled the new depth, moaning softly into it.

Luciano slid one arm around, gently rubbing the scar.

Cao let out a little louder moan in response, and tried not to bite down. Fortunately he didn't.

Luciano slowly rubbed it rougher, listening to the response.

Cao arched his back some, releasing an even louder moan.

Luciano smirked, looking at Cao.

Cao looked back up at him.

"So cute~"

Cao's eye twitched. "I'm not cute."

"Well now, are you sure about that?" he slid a finger down Cao's cheek, to his chin.

"Pretty sure..."

"Why don't you see yourself from my eyes~" he said sliding a thumb across Cao's forehead, Cao now seeing from Luci's point of view. **((M: … ehehe... sorry. Weird things vampires can do right? Right? -morphing my vampire to fit the story-)) **

Cao was then looking at himself from Luciano, and after his brain registered what the fucking hell was going on, he realized how right Luciano was. But, of course he wouldn't admit to that. Instead he just started blushing, and seeing it caused it to darken, and you get the idea.

"See? You're adorable~!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Its weird isn't it? Seeing yourself talk?" he asked, moving down and putting his forehead against Cao's, then lightly kissing him knowing Cao could see it. **((-dieing-))**

Cao did in fact feel very weird, and a little unnerved. He did his best, though, to kiss back normally.

Luciano made it to where Cao was seeing from his own eyes again. "Ti amo"

"Don't do that again..."

"Of course."

Cao let out a soft sigh, forcing his blush down, looking up at Luciano a bit narrowly.

Luciano smiled, and hoped that Cao hadn't noticed that he was the only one that Luci had in view, the rest was just blackness.

"Are you just going to stay like that and look at me or you gonna do something?"

Luciano grinned, "Something like... this-" he bit Cao again, sucking hard.

Cao sealed his eyes and released a loud moan, grabbing onto Luciano again.

"You have on too much clothing Cao."

"...Th-then do something about it..."

Luciano slid his hands across the shirt, undoing the buttons, then sliding off the shirt.

Cao shivered a little from the new cold on his skin.

"Il mio amoure e cosi bello~" Luciano smiled, kissing Cao's shoulder the sliding his hands down to his pants, doing them and pulling those off to.

**((Translation: my love is so beautiful)) **

Cao shivered again, taking a small gulp and blushing again, just a little.

"Non c'e bisogno di essere timido dollface," Luciano whispered softly.  
**((Translation: No need to be shy dollface))**

Cao let out a soft sigh. "I can't even understand what you're saying..."

"I said no need to be shy. I though Yao knew that much... oh well," he smiled.

"Well... I don't care about 'Yao'... he's none of my concern..."

"What he knows you know... how the cazzo do you think I know bits for Chinese?"

"I don't know! And.. I don't really care all that much..."

Luciano had managed to slid his arm behind Cao without him noticing, and rubbed the scar pretty fucking hard.

Cao yelped, arching his back extremely. He then half-heartedly glared at Luciano. "H-hey! Not so fucking hard! That hurts!"

"Sorry," he rubbed it lighter, "Is that better amoure?"

Cao let out a soft groan, glare fading. "Still hurts a bit... but yeah..."

Luciano lightly bit into Cao's shoulder, sucking softly.

Cao moaned softly, twisting his head slightly the other direction.

Luciano smiled, then pulled away.

Cao looked up at him, rubbing his shoulder where he was bit lightly. His expression held that of someone who was waiting for something.

Luciano looked at him, and waited- waited for what? Begging of course.

Cao started becoming annoyed. "Do something already... or else I'll just go to sleep..."

Luciano rolled his eyes, then took off his own pants, then slid off Cao's boxers.

Cao immediately felt a little uncomfortable for some reason, whimpering softly and unconsciously placed himself in a suggestive submissive pose.

Luciano sighed softly, reaching under the bed for le lube. "I'll be gentle amoure."

"..O-okay..." he responded, rather softly.

He slid Cao's legs open slightly, lubbing 4 fingers, then sliding one in.

Cao released a rather soft strained-sounding moan.

Luci waited a moment before adding another.

Cao gave pretty much the same reaction, a little louder though.

Luciano slid a third in.

Cao let out a soft groan this time, clutching the bed sheets.

Luciano waited a moment before adding the fourth one.

Cao released a more verbal moan, holding on tighter, then bit his lip.

Luciano watched Cao's expressions.

Surprisingly, Cao wasn't in much pain or strain as someone normally would. _"This... isn't really anything... I've been nervous for practically no reason... Huh..." _he thought.

Luciano slid his fingers slowly in and out seeing if it was okay.

Cao merely softly grunted with each push back in.

"No pain?"

"Th-there is... nn... I just... can handle it..."

"Tell me when there is none, okay?"

"I-I doubt you'd be t-told, then..."

Luciano sighed, then pulled out his fingers. He positioned himself after lubbing. "Ready?"

Cao nodded slowly.

Luciano slid in, biting Cao's neck again.

Cao moaned somewhat loudly, grabbing onto Luciano.

"Nnng~"

"I-I should be... saying that..."

"N-no, your blood... got better..."

"H-how so...?"

"Just... better tasting," he said lightly sucking.

Cao moaned softly again, holding on a little tighter.

Luciano smirked, and moved his hips _**slowly**_.

He released more soft grunts than moans, though holding on even more so. Cao kept his eyes closed, but body relaxed.

Luciano sucked more out, keeping le slow pace.

"I... still need.. nn... that, ahh... blood, ya know..."

Luci stopped, and kissed the mark, "Sorry..." he said, going a bit faster.

Cao's grunting increased in volume a little.

Luciano looked at him half worriedly.

Cao noticed after opening an eye, and looked at him. "Wh-what...?"

"You sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah... nn... wh-why?"

"N-no reason... ng... just wondering..."

"Th-then... just g-go... hahh... f-faster..."

Luciano grinned, and went faster.

"Nnngghh-a-ahh... H-harder, t-t-too..."

Luciano nodded and went harder, hitting Cao's g-spot hard.

Cao released a loud moan, almost a scream practically. He held the sheets in an iron-grip, and arched his back some.

Luciano smiled, slipping his eyes closed and going faster.

Cao released even louder moaning, though not as loud as just before.

Luciano hit it harder, going faster.

Cao's volume increased. By now, he's becoming overglazed with a lust only now truly showing itself.

Luciano looked down at him, smiling softly.

Cao opened his eyes partially, looking back at him. The look in them gives away the growing glutton of lust.

Luciano leaned down, and kissed his cheek, pulling Cao close to him.

Cao went to holding onto Luciano from holding onto the bed sheets, clutching him tightly.

Luciano grinned, getting tired.

Cao had been panting heavily, only now being more noticeable.

Luciano stopped, and pressed his face into Cao's, panting hard. He then laid next to Cao and fell asleep holding him.

47


	2. Chapter 2

/M/: **im sorry to say that we ****_do_**** not**** write hetalia anymore. **


End file.
